Hamsah Docks Auto
action {A beautiful, lulling melody} {ees;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;n;w;w} onetime=true #action {A boat colored black as night, the} {gox;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;op n;n;l 2.;get 1.;drop rum;s;op d;l 2.;l 3.;u;backx} onetime=true #action {A Call to Arms', the coastguard dhow, ties to} {go4;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;back4} onetime=true #action {A dark house boat with the words} {go3;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;back3} onetime=true #action {A dark ship with the white words} {gox;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;op n;l 2.;get 1.;drop rum;s;op d;d;l 2.;u;backx} onetime=true #action {A murmur of distaste moves} {go1;l 2.;op d;d;l 2.;u;op n;n;l 2.;s;back1} onetime=true #action {A simple fisherman's skiff,} {go2;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;back2} onetime=true #action {A sinister black ship with a nasty } {go3;l 2.;get 1.;drop rum;op n;n;l 2.;get 1.;drop rum;s;op d;d;l 2.;get 1.;drop rum;u;back3} onetime=true #action {A sleek black ship without markings} {gox;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;op n;n;l 2.;get 1.;drop rum;s;backx} onetime=true #action {A sparkling, beautiful yacht pulls up} {go1;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;op n;n;l 2.;get 1.;drop rum;s;w;op n;n;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;s;l 2.;get 1$ #action {Aarn's Holy Aler', the} {go2;l 2.;l 3.;l 4.;get 1.;drop rum;back2} onetime=true #action {As dawn begins to hint} {go1;l 2.;l 3.;l 4.;yawn;get 1.;drop rum;back1} onetime=true #action {Bringing a shipment of fish,} {go3;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;op d;d;l 2.;l 3.;u;get 1.;drop rum;back3} onetime=true #action {Carli's Shrimp Boat docks} {go2;l 2.;get 1.;drop rum;back2} onetime=true #action {Ever loyal to the Empire, } {s;s;e;e;e;l 2.;l 3.;op n;n;l 2.;get 1.;s;w;w;w;n;n} onetime=true #action {Her headmast decorated} {go2;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;op n;n;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;s;u;l 2.;d;back2} onetime=true #action {Her sails glowing a holy white,} {e;e;n;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;s;w;w} onetime=true #action {People shy away from the} {go3;l 2.;get 1.;drop rum;back3} onetime=true #action {Sails billowing in the breeze,} {go1;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;back1} onetime=true #action {Sending a chorus of circus} {go3;l 2.;l 3.;l 4.;l 5.;get 1.;drop rum;n;l 2.;l 3.;l 4.;l 5.;l 6.;get 1.;drop rum;s;op w;w;l 2.;get 1.;drop rum;e;op $ #action {Showing off like a peacock,} {go2;l 2.;l 3.;l 4.;get 1.;drop rum;op d;d;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;u;back2} onetime=true #action {Taking up a huge amount of the} {go3;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;l 4.;op d;d;l 2.;l 3.;u;op n;n;l 2.;get 1.;drop rum;l 3.;s;back3} onetime=true #action {The Arkham ferry} {go1;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;back1} onetime=true #action {The Arkham trade ship,} {go2;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;l 4.;op d;d;l 2.;u;back2} onetime=true #action {The glimmering crystal felucca} {go1;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;op d;d;l 2.;l 3.;u;back1} onetime=true #action {The 'Grey Monk' glides} {go3;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;back3} onetime=true #action {The jade elven skiff} {go2;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;back2} onetime=true #action {The 'Rapacious Reaver',} {go3;l 2.;get 1.;drop rum;op d;d;l 2.;u;back3} onetime=true #action {The Seantryn Modan trade ship} {go2;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;l 4.;op d;d;l 2.;get 1.;drop rum;l 3.;u;back2} onetime=true #action {The severe missionary longship} {go3;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;back3} onetime=true #action {The textile merchant ship} {go2;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;back2} onetime=true #action {With a bloody cry of war,} {go2;l 2.;get 1.;drop rum;l 3.;back2} onetime=true #action {With the sound of drunken laughter} {go2;l 2.;l 3.;get 1.;drop rum;l 4.;op d;d;l 2.;get 1.;u;back2} onetime=true #action {The Coastguard Lieutenant's dhow 'Courage, Serve, Protect' pulls in} {go4;op n;n;l lieut;s;back4} onetime=true #alias {back1} {sww} #alias {back2} {wwwss} #alias {back3} {swwnn} #alias {back4} {wwsswwwssseeeeee} #alias {backx} {w;op n;n;op n;n;op n;nwwwnnneeeeee} #alias {go1} {een} #alias {go2} {nneee} #alias {go3} {sseen} #alias {go4} {wwwwwwnnneee;op n;nnee} #alias {gox} {wwwwwwssseee;op s;s;op s;s;op s;s;e}